un sale goût dans la bouche
by ylg
Summary: Le Bleu est une Couleur Chaude :: Son histoire avec Emma s'est très, très mal finie et Sabine l'a mauvaise. ::rupture::
1. amertume

**Titre :** Un sale goût dans la bouche  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Le Bleu est une Couleur Chaude  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Sabine/Emma, Emma/Clémentine  
 **Genre :** rupture  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** « _bitter_ » pour  LadiesBingo (amère)  
 **Nombre de mots :** 700+

oOo

Sabine tenait à Emma, même si elle ne l'exprimait peut-être pas très bien. Depuis des années que ça durait, avec des hauts et des bas, elle pensait… peut-être pas que ça serait pour la vie parce qu'elle était incapable de se projeter si loin, mais quand même longtemps encore. Pas comme ces mecs qui se jettent mutuellement après deux semaines et demie.

Bon, c'est vrai que, ensemble ou pas, elle couchait de temps en temps avec d'autres filles, rencontrées dans un bar ou à l'atelier quand elle y était sans Emma. Parfois. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire ! Ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour, comme on dit c'était juste pour l'hygiène. Ça n'était pas vraiment la tromper puisqu'elle ne comptait pas la quitter pour les autres… c'était des choses qui ça arrivaient, c'est tout. Ça ne durait pas et elle lui revenait toujours. Emma était la seule à laquelle tenait. Avec elle, c'était différent, c'était régulier.  
Et puis elle avait tellement fait pour elle ! C'est elle qui lui avait fait découvrir le milieu, les amis, la création… Elle avait besoin de son talent, de son soutien, de sa présence dans sa vie. Elle était belle, talentueuse et le cul avec elle était bon. Jamais elle n'en trouverait une autre comme elle. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser juste comme ça !  
Et pourtant Emma insista, jurant qu'il était trop tard, que leur histoire était finie, et peut-être bien que Sabine récoltait ce qu'elle avait semé en la trompant la première et plusieurs fois. Mais enfin, il y avait un monde de différence entre un simple plan cul et un double jeu prolongé !

Elle resta effarée de se voir larguée pour de bon, après tout ce temps, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle, avec elle, alors qu'elles avaient toujours leur grand projet en cours… et pour une gamine. Une lycéenne. Hétéro qui se croyait bi, en plus. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Emma. Et si ça se savait, au centre, ça allait faire parler et pas en bien ! Tous les préjugés des dangereuses lesbiennes qui débauchaient des petites filles, contre lesquels elles et les précédentes s'étaient battues pendant des années, elle n'allait quand même pas les réaliser maintenant !  
Après… c'est vrai qu'Emma aussi était jeune quand elle s'était mise avec Sabine, mais il n'y avait pas autant de différence entre elles et surtout elles étaient majeures toutes les deux. À l'époque. Tout ce temps, qu'elle gâchait comme ça… Merde alors.

Sabine préférait encore dire aux autres que c'était elle qui quittait Emma parce qu'elle était devenue invivable, qu'elle avait tous les torts, plutôt que de laisser savoir qu'elle se faisait larguer comme ça.  
Et elle était certaine que de toute façon, ça ne durerait pas. Elles casseraient rapidement, forcément. Emma récolterait pareil ce qu'elle semait là, mais d'ici là, Sabine ne serait plus là pour la consoler. Quand ça se saurait, qu'elle les laissait tomber comme ça, bientôt plus personne ne serait là pour Emma. Sabine avait hâte de le voir, tiens.  
Elle se ferait un malin plaisir de casser du sucre sur son dos avec ses amies. Mais si l'une d'elle proposait une petite consolation… Non, elle n'en avait même pas envie, en tout cas pas tout suite. Ç'aurait été une trop maigre vengeance et ça ne lui faisait même pas plaisir.  
À la place, elle se jeta avec rage dans la création, pondant une œuvre torturée qu'elle ne trouva même pas bonne, confite de cliché. Elle voulait faire mieux que ça et elle ferait mieux, que diable ! Le succès et la reconnaissance l'attendait, elle et son groupe créatif, avec ou sans Emma. Elle se devait de réussir, pour elle-même, pour le groupe, et pas seulement pour emmerder cette lâcheuse, cette traîtresse d'Emma.

Il fallait qu'elle arrive à s'en détacher elle aussi maintenant, persuadée qu'elle valait mieux qu'elle et que ça n'était pas la peine de se faire du mal en continuant à penser à elle et à tout ce qu'elle ratait sans elle désormais. Mais elle espérait bien que, hors de leur galerie bientôt florissante, Emma coulerait – question de justice.  
Quand même ! Elle était tellement, tellement, vexée et en colère que ça serait difficile de passer outre et de juste l'oublier. Toute cette histoire lui laissait un bien sale goût dans la bouche…


	2. mérité

**Titre :** L'a-t-elle mérité ?  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Le Bleu est une couleur chaude  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Sabine/Emma, Emma/Clémentine  
 **Genre :** drama  
 **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Julie Maroh, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème :** " _infidelity_ " pour LadiesBingo (infidélité)  
 **Nombre de mots :** 950

oOo

Sabine levait régulièrement des filles, en soirée, pendant des séances de discussion politique ou artistique - elle considérait l'art automatiquement engagé de toute façon donc les deux se recouvraient souvent - et puis ensuite, après avoir baisé une ou deux fois, elle revenait pleurer auprès d'Emma.  
"Tu es la seule que j'aime."  
Elle faisait attention à ne pas utiliser l'argument fatal, de "c'est juste pour l'hygiène," mais lui faisait quand même sentir son manque d'engagement. Oh, pas dans leur relation amoureuse et charnelle, mais pour tout le reste.  
Si tu étais plus disponible, au lieu de me laisser seule - à ces réunions militantes, pendant que tu es en cours - je ne me laisserais peut-être pas autant distraire par leurs prises de position agressives !  
Comme si, c'était aussi la faute de ces filles qui la séduisaient en étant formidables, et jamais la sienne de ne pas savoir leur résister.  
Mais ça n'était pas sa faute, alors Emma était bien obligée de lui pardonner, n'est-ce pas ?  
Emma, comme Sabine insistait, était une personne formidable, meilleure que toutes ces autres filles, généreuse, compréhensive, aimante. Envers tout le monde, mais avant tout et surtout envers Sabine. Car elle l'aimait.

À côté de ça, Sabine piquait aussi des crises de jalousie terribles.  
Je ne sais bien que tu ne ferais pas des crasses pareilles, toi. Si tu regardes quelqu'un d'autre, tu me tues. Si tu regardes un mec...  
Sabine entretenait quelques idées reçues ; Emma n'était pas assez butch pour satisfaire les clichés à la peau dure. Même après s'être teint les cheveux. Plus que punk, ça la rendait encore plus femme. Ça apportait un déséquilibre dans leur couple : elles n'étaient pas assez semblables pour que Sabine sente qu'elles étaient vraiment égales. Elle faisait mentir la symétrie parfaite dont "leurs sœurs" se réclamaient en dénonçant le patriarcat et tout.  
Elle serait trop féminine ? Pourtant, Emma était queer à fond... mais pas la bonne saveur apparemment.  
"C'est ma vie, rétorquait Emma. C'est moi, et tu m'aimes pour ça. Je ne changerai pas pour me conformer à un moule. Ni celui que tu dénonces, et pour lequel tu as raison, ni un autre. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu essaies de m'imposer ?"  
Et oui, c'est vrai, Sabine l'aimait telle qu'elle était. C'était pour ça que même si elle allait un peu trop souvent voir ailleurs, elle lui revenait toujours ensuite.

À chacune de ses incartades, Emma souffrait de ce qu'elle considérait comme un manque d'honnêteté. Qu'elle la trompe pour la baise, ça le blessait mais elle pouvait, avec philosophie, comprendre le problème. Ça n'est pas parce qu'elle ne l'aime pas assez qu'elle va voir ailleurs. Mais qu'elle se pose en victime, qu'elle refuse de se reconnaître coupable de quoi que ce soit, ça, elle avait bien du mal à l'admettre.  
Elle l'aimait, oui, très fort, mais elle détestait cette attitude et espérait qu'elle s'en corrige, à force d'en discuter ? mais non, c'était impossible de la changer profondément.  
Alors elle lui pardonnait, elle fermait les yeux en tout cas.  
La baise, quand Sabine était de bonne humeur et ne cherchait pas à aller voir ailleurs, quand elle n'était pas teintée d'amertume, était délicieuse ; quand leur relation n'était pas obscurcie par l'idée d'une inconnue entre elles, leur projets d'avenir artistiques ensemble étaient exaltants au possible.

Et puis elle a rencontré Clémentine...

Clémentine était très jeune, mais elle lui plaisait quand même. Emma elle-même n'était pas tellement plus âgée, mais elles étaient juste de part et d'autre de la barrière artificielle qui sépare les enfants des adultes. Clémentine était rafraîchissante à fréquenter, parce qu'elle était tellement entière, et encore pure du monde plus sombre, et prête à en apprendre. Elle avait bien quelques préjugés à faire voler, et justement, elle était heureuse de les dépasser, de se dépasser.  
C'était peut-être une erreur que de s'attacher autant à elle. &CCedil,a n'était pas très légal, ça n'était pas moral du tout, mais Emma craqua et envoya promener tout ce qui n'était pas leur amour.

Ensuite seulement, l'exaltation des premiers moments retombée, elle eut honte de sa conduite, de sa faiblesse. Pas de son amour, non, mais... si elle se retranchait derrière l'idée d'avoir commis une erreur, derrière ses remords, et reléguait Clémentine au rang de simple basse pulsion, elle ne valait pas mieux que Sabine et elle traitait Clémentine affreusement mal. Car elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait passionnément.  
Mais en reconnaissant cet amour, sans prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient face à Sabine, elle commettait une tromperie bien plus grave que toutes celles qu'elle avaient subies jusque là.  
Emma ne pouvait pas se mentir : elle l'aimait plus, elle l'aimait mieux, qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé Sabine, Sabine qu'elle n'aimait d'ailleurs plus mais qui qui restait la première fille avec qui elle avait eu une relation sérieuse et avec qui elle ne restait encore que par la force de l'habitude. Mais elle n'était pas assez honnête, pas assez courageuse, pour rompre dans les formes.  
C'est seulement quand Sabine en colère lui fit une scène à cause de la distance qui s'accumulait entre elles, qu'elle reconnut sa lâcheté, admit que oui, ses soupçons étaient fondés, et qu'il valait mieux pour elles toutes qu'elles en restent là.

Des années plus tard, alors que Clémentine souffrait tellement de solitude, d'incertitude et d'insécurité, dans un moment d'égarement, elle se laissa faire par un type. Elle lui avoua aussitôt sa faute mais Emma fut incapable de lui pardonner. Traitée à nouveau comme Sabine l'avait traitée autrefois, traitée maintenant comme elle avait traité Sabine la douleur était pire que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Et qu'elle l'ait méritée ou pas, elle ne pourrait jamais l'admettre.


End file.
